Lightsworn
The Lightsworn, known as Lightlords in the Korean and Japanese version, are a set of monsters introduced in Light of Destruction. They are all LIGHT Attribute monsters and their primary effect involves self-milling, sending cards from the top of your Deck to your Graveyard, either as a cost to activate their effect(s), or as part of the effect(s) itself. Playing style Decking out is a risk sometimes associated with the milling done in Lightsworn Decks. However, milling improves the speed of the Deck and many Lightsworn cards benefit from having many Lightsworn monsters in the Graveyard. A primary focus of this deck is to quickly summon "Judgment Dragon", which may be Special Summoned while there are 4 or more different Lightsworn monsters in the Graveyard. Judgment Dragon can quickly clear the field and attack directly. Another good card to run to counteract the negative effects of self milling is Exchange of the Spirit (Traditional Format) unfortunately, it has recently been banned. Due to the speed of the deck if you play this card at the right time, you can leave most of your opponent's cards in the graveyard while you've restocked your Deck. This strategy is most useful when running a small deck, and has the potential to turn the tables in your favor before your opponent can get too much of a foothold. "Pot of Avarice" may help replace some of the discarded cards, reducing some of the side-effects of self-milling, but, at the same time, it reduces the speed and consistency of the deck. "Solar Recharge" and "Card of Safe Return" (Traditional Format only) can add even more speed to the Deck (though it should be noted that using "Pot of Avarice" may hinder the effects of "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" and "Judgment Dragon"). This Deck is quite capable of a very fast OTK using their mill effects, and then Summoning "Judgment Dragon". "Judgment Dragon" alone would easily be able to create an OTK situation fairly quickly. Lightsworns have been incorporated into many deck types, such as Alchemy, Zombies, and various other kinds. Most notably is when Lightsworns are combined with DARK Monsters in a Deck type known as Twilight. Such a Deck uses a mixture of LIGHT and DARK monsters and tends to include Chaos cards, particularly since "Chaos Sorcerer" was removed from the Forbidden List. Recently, two new Lightsworn cards, "Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue" and "Shire, Lightsworn Spirit", were released in the TCG Version of the Stardust Overdrive Booster Pack. Post March 2010 banlist, Lightsworns are weakened due to the limiting of "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" and "Charge of the Light Brigade". "Foolish Burial" and "Necro Gardna" were also limited and "Honest" was semi-limited. In all, the Lightsworns' swarming and defense capabilities have been weakened but are not dead. Weaknesses Despite its powerful assets, the deck has major weaknesses, the first of them being luck. Since the Lightsworns rely heavily on milling, usually the quality and quantity of cards milled will define a Duel in its mid-to-advanced stages, thus leaving the advantage to luck; also, proper use of the many cards the Archetype offers is required, since besides "Judgment Dragon", a Lightsworn deck in and of itself lacks such equalizing power. While the abovementioned may be seen more as a unique characteristic of the deck, rather than a weakness, the primary problems for a Lightsworn player come from cards capable of negating effects ("Skill Drain", "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" and "Brain Golem" above all), cards that can negate Special Summoning ("Royal Oppression", "Koa'ki Meiru Drago", and so on), and cards adept to remove from play, especially "Macro Cosmos" and "Dimensional Fissure", capable of turning the milling effect of the Lightsworn from a simple requirement to a severe disadvantage. Sometimes a threat to Lightsworn Decks are cards that add to the milling, such as "Iron Chain", "Needle Worm" "Voltic Bicorn", and "Ally of Justice"; however, these can be helpful since they can push the deck into its win condition more quickly. But overall, being milled too quickly can lead to a very fast loss. However, they can also be a huge help to the Lightsworn when milling useful cards such as "Necro Gardna" or "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast". Also, Stalling could force a Deck Out, though the high number of destruction effects the Lightsworns offer, such as "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel", "Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress", and "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter", often make up for this. It may seem that the worst enemies of the Lightsworns could be the Allies of Justice, that are concentrated on the destruction and card-effect negation of LIGHT monsters; for example, Ally of Justice Catastor can destroy every Lightsworn by just attacking; Ally of Justice Nullfier can negate every effect of LIGHT monsters; Ally of Justice Core Destroyer can destroy every LIGHT monster that attacks; but only Ally of Justice Catastor and Ally of Justice Decisive Armor pose a significant threat to Lightsworn Decks. Remove from Play decks also cause some trouble, because the milled cards will be removed from play instead; this would cripple the effect of Wulf, Lightsworn Beast and Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner, and make the summon of Judgment Dragon impossible. It also disables the effect of Celestia, Lightsworn Angel since sending cards from the Deck to the Graveyard is a cost; and since cards like Dimensional Fissure and Macro Cosmos prevent this, Celestia, Lightsworn Angel's Effect therefore cannot be activated. The same goes for Charge of the Light Brigade, which is a very good searcher for Lightsworn Decks. The new card Light of Destruction can pose a threat, but it will likely not be fast enough to Deck you out before you win. A major weakness of Lightsworn Decks are RGF Decks (the D.D. archetype in particular). Not only will they nullify Judgment Dragon, but they will break the effects of Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner and it will make cards like Charge of the Light Brigade or Celestia, Lightsworn Angel impossible to use because they will not be able to pay their costs for the activation of their effects (see Card Rulings:Celestia, Lightsworn Angel for more details). For this, you may want to run Dust Tornado and (or) Twister in your Side Deck to destroy Macro Cosmos or Dimensional Fissure, should these cards be played by your opponent. Optional Support Cards * Gold Sarcophagus : It can be very helpful to get cards in your hand that you don't want to mill. You can get Judgement Dragon before you mill it, or you can get Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner to get some help with a bad hand. By the time the two turns have have past Judgement Dragon was removed then is in your hand you may already have four or more Lightsworn Monsters in your graveyard. * Imperial Iron Wall : Prevents lightsworns from being removed from play. It stops Necro Gardna but it also stops Plaguespreader Zombie from being forced to be removed from play after being Special Summoned from your Graveyard with its Effect so it can be used repeatedly. * Cockroach Knight constantly returns to the deck, good for preventing decking out although not really needed. * Honest : Given that the common Attribute shared by all Lightsworn Monsters is LIGHT, "Honest" is pretty much a staple in every Lightsworn Deck thanks to its ability to boost weak Lightsworns' Attack and overcome the opponent's attacks. Also, being LIGHT itself, Honest can be easily retrieved with "Beckoning Light". * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer : Due to the extremely high vulnerability of the Lightsworns to remove from play strategies, throwing in a "Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer" will at least protect your graveyard cards. * Monster Reincarnation : You are just as likely (if not much more likely) to mill "Judgement Dragon" to the Graveyard as to draw it, so this card will allow you to retrieve it from your Graveyard and add it to your hand for ease of use. Paying its cost can be easily done by dumping an unwanted "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast", or a "Necro Gardna". * Herald of Creation : While the effect of retrieving "Judgment Dragon" is no different than "Monster Reincarnation", you can also use this card as means of offense alongside "Judgment Dragon". * Foolish Burial : You can use this to instantly summon a "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" from your Deck, but you can also use it to power up "Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon" or to meet the requirements of "Judgment Dragon" if you don't have enough differently-named Lightsworns in your Graveyard to summon it. * Necro Gardna : Negate 1 attack from a monster your opponent controls and use the monster you've just protected to tribute summon "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel" or "Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon". Since its place is in the graveyard, it can become a positive thing if milled by a Lightsworn monster or discarded by "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner". * Shield Warrior : Although this card is a downgraded version of "Necro Gardna", this card can still provide help towards the deck. Because it can't negate attacks, and only being able to prevent monsters you control from being destroyed, you will still take battle damage during the damage calculation which is the downfall of this card. * Shiny Black "C" : Pretty much the same as "Necro Gardna", but removing it will destroy an opponent's Synchro Monster. * Plaguespreader Zombie : Grants access to Synchro Monsters, and its effect to revive itself is useful when coupled with "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" or "Necro Gardna" and another Lightsworn Monster (Wulf or Gardna will be put on top of the Deck, and the Lightsworn's effect will mill them, granting a free Summon or a defense). With "Imperial Iron Wall, this can be done as much times as the player wants. * The Fabled Cerburrel : Another Tuner like "Plaguespreader Zombie". This has great synergy with Lumina, as you can use her effect by discarding this card to get almost any Synchro Monster you want. Although caution must be taken when using this card over "Plaguespreader Zombie" as, if this card is milled, it becomes useless as a Tuner, while "Plaguespreader Zombie" still flourishes. * Beckoning Light : Works pretty much the same way as "Monster Reincarnation", but allows you to retrieve a potentially higher number of LIGHT Monsters, "Honest" and "Judgment Dragon" above all. * Outstanding Dog Marron : It will help prevent Deck Outs due to the Milling effects of the Lightsworns. It helps those that are new to the Lightsworn Archetype who are not able to afford many of the Lightsworn Cards. While most Experienced Duelists won't use it, it can help those that are new to the Archetype or are not yet comfortable with milling their decks. Like Cockroach Knight, it isn't really needed. * Summoner Monk : This will help bring out a lot of powerful "Lightsworns", such as "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" and "Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress" * Magical Merchant : Since the deck was greatly affected by the March 2010 banlist, this card can help speed up the Milling process of the entire deck. This card works well with "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast", because of it's Milling effect, not only that, this effect will only stop once it reaches a Spell or a Trap card. This card can insure the safety of vital cards such as "Charge of the Light Brigade" and possibly "Solar Recharge". * Card Trooper : With the ability to Mill without ending your turn, unlike most of the Lightsworn monsters, you can use this card's effect to send up to 3 cards on top of your deck to the graveyard once per turn. Using this card's effect, it can send a "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast to the graveyard which will Special Summon it. Unlike some of the Lightsworn monsters, you are able to do whatever you wish with the "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" milled out by "Card Trooper". A great addition with this card is that due to it's low ATK it will likely be destroyed by battle next turn and trigger it's second effect, and allow you to draw one card. Then, during your turn, you get the added advantage of drawing your normal card, helping you maintain hand advantage. * ' Fiend Comedian' : This card can be used in a mirror match, no matter what result you get, it can benefit you due to removing the whole pile of cards in their graveyard or sending cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard which helps bring out "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" and meeting the condition of "Judgment Dragon" Advised in this format. * ' Glow-Up Bulb' : Another nice tuner monster. It's effect is similiar to that of the Lightsworns (send the top card of your deck to the graveyard) and can be combined with Plaguespreader Zombie and Wulf, Lightsworn Beast (Return Wulf to special summon plaguespreader, then send the top card of your deck to the graveyard to special summon Glow-Up Bulb. you will have a level 4 monster and 2 tuners and didn't even use a normal summon and only wasted 1 card from your hand) * ' Call of the Haunted' : "Glorious Illusion" without the cost of milling cards. * ' Monster Reborn' : With it being Limited on the September 2010 Ban List, Monster Reborn can be used. * ' Spore' : a level 1 tuner monster that can be special summoned from the graveyard. can be played in combination with Dandylion and Glow-Up Bulb. see also: sporesworn Lightwings Twilight (Lightsworn Blackwing) This deck is combine "Lightsworn" and "Blackwings". this deck is focus to send "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor from deck to the Graveyard and "Dark Armed Dragon", "Judgement Dragon", "Chaos Sorcerer to Clear the Field.To abuse this method, you can use "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor", "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North" or "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" to summon quick Synchros. You can also use "Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow" to protect the Blackwings and "Honest" to Lightsworns and bring the opponent to their knees. Article:Blackwing Twilight Sample Deck With easily fulfilled special summoning conditions (having 4 or more "Lightsworn" monsters with different names in your Graveyard), high ATK, and a devastating effect (pay 1000 Life Points to Destroy all other cards on the field), "Judgment Dragon" is capable of dealing large amounts of damage, and could even create a OTK situation fairly quickly. Since it has no Cost to summon itself, only a condition, you can still summon your other dragon that turn. "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" is a staple in a Lightsworn deck, due to the ability to dump dead cards while summoning a Lightsworn monster from the graveyard, giving you easy Field advantage. A common trick is to discard a "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" and Special Summon the same discarded "Wulf" for an easy 2100 ATK beatstick. Other ace card for this deck is "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel". When "Celestia" is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Lightsworn" monster you can send 4 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard in order to destroy up to 2 cards that your opponent controls. A good thing too is to have "Freed the Brave Wanderer" for destroying beatsticks, because anyway your Graveyard will be full of light Monsters. With his ATK of 1700 he can destroy most of your opponent's threats. In terms of Spell support there are "Solar Recharge" and "Charge of the Light Brigade". All are powerful Spell Cards that also add speed to the Deck by sending cards from your Deck to the Graveyard. Keep in mind though the Freed the Brave Wanderer can hinder Judgment Dragon. Despite the fact that the player is quickly milling their Deck, 40 cards is plenty for it. If you add more cards it will only get slower and less consistent, and you won't draw your "Judgment Dragons" and other key cards when you need them. Because of the constant milling, however, they will be sent to the Graveyard frequently. In such cases, bring them back using "Beckoning Light", "Monster Reincarnation" and/or "Herald of Creation". In the event that the opponent manages to hold you off long enough and is making you run out of cards rapidly, one fallback option can be "Blasting the Ruins", which takes advantage of the cards flooding your Graveyard to deal massive damage to the opponent. While this is an option a well built Lightsworn deck will have no problem finishing the game. In case your opponent uses cards like "Skill Drain", "Royal Oppression" or "Light-Imprisoning Mirror", you might want to add "Royal Decree" to your Side Deck. Since a Lightsworn Deck most likely won't run any essential Trap Cards, you can side them out to get rid of the dangers coming along with negating effects. Recommended Cards Monsters * Honest * Necro Gardna * Plaguespreader Zombie * Judgment Dragon * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner * Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Ehren, Lightsworn Monk * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Jain, Lightsworn Paladin * Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior * Celestia, Lightsworn Angel * Wulf, Lightsworn Beast * Shire, Lightsworn Spirit * Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue * Kalut The Moon Shadow Spells * Monster Reincarnation * Gold Sarcophagus * Foolish Burial * Solar Recharge * Charge of the Light Brigade * Giant Trunade * Cold Wave * Lightsworn Sabre Traps * Beckoning Light * Royal Decree * Trap Stun * Starlight Road Category:Archetype